Gazing at Ghosts
by RiverToForever
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was a very jumpy child, though seeing ghosts had a penchant for doing that.
1. Marshmallow-Terminator

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn it is owned by Akira Amano. (I just like to write)

So this is a small idea I've had for awhile and in a bout of sleeplessness I wrote the first few chapters. This series is so far just drabbles of 100-3000 words, I don't think it will get much larger than that but who knows. I hope you enjoy, and it hasn't been revised yet so Iapologize for mistakes.~River(Also this chapter is very short. Other chapters will be up later today, ranging from 2-5 if I get more written.)

* * *

Tsuna stared wide-eyed hands frozen in midair backpack falling onto the wood floor with a solid 'thump'. There was a thing (person?) or no- it was most definitely a person granted they had a unique colouring. White fluff of hair equally pale colouring almost ethereal -and was that a faint glow? - amused violet eyes peering down at him a sly smile in place- and three strange upside-down triangles and was he holding marshmallows?! - not to mention the man was floating.

Wait floating? Whipping his head down (he was surprised he didn't get whiplash) he noticed that now the man before was not on the ground but was instead floating above it.

That was promptly when Tsuna screamed. "HIEEEEE!" Scrambling away as his body could go without fumbling over itself (which in truth wasn't very far and he had tripped, squawking as he fell) he made it to the stairs falling in a heap as the rug scrunched beneath him no mercy in sight as his head connected in a rather intimate moment with the stairs. The ghost trailing after him happily marshmallows still in hand. "Oh won't you just be a marvellous little pawn, Tsunayoshi~" It knew his name, he was going to die.

Pulling at the railing Tsuna dragged himself bodily legs refusing to work, the stupid spectre snickering all the while. "Yes, you'll be a marvellous toy to play with!"

"Climbing the stairs is futile, is just better if you help me take over the world." The marshmallow terminator oh-so-helpfully commentated.

Tsuna was also really confused on how he _ate_ them, he was dead for Pete's sake!

This was how Tsunayoshi Sawada started helping ghosts, _this_ was his life now; full of marshmallow eating weirdos and the like.


	2. Sadness and Sleepless nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

This chapter is significantly longer (and so is the next) I didn't like this one as much, but that's because I'm not good with dialogue. Well hope you guys like it.~River

Byakuran as the ghost had introduced himself- "Byakuran your new leader and personal ghost Tsu-chan~"- became a permanent fixture in Tsuna's life (though with much more panic and disasters) causing the young teen much-unneeded stress for the fun of it.

Right now he was free from the menace that was named Byakuran and was making his merry way to school, not late because of said menace and that meant Hibari-san didn't yet have an excuse to 'bite him to death' (Yet being the key word in this moment because it most certainly would happen. One did not simply get away Scott-free in Namimori) the school gates and the self-nominated protector of Namimori stood in all his glaring glory his dreaded Tonfa's at his side.

Ducking his head Tsuna scuttled past, letting out a squeak when the prefect's piercing glare swept over him, his hair prickling at the back of his neck Tsuna all but dashed into the safety that was school- Hibari-san was scary! - placing a cool hand over his heart Tsuna tried to blend into the wall and slip into class unnoticed. Life would never be that kind to him.

"Oh look, it's Dame-Tsuna!" Of course, one of his bullies had to notice him. Jerking up Tsuna flicked his eyes anywhere but the bigger students face looking for somewhere to run. "Why are you even here Dame-Tsuna." It wasn't a question and Tsuna felt the habitual fear well up inside him. "It's not like you're worth anything. All you're good for is a punching bag." The taunts were stupid, but they cut him every time, the teachers never did anything to stop the mocking.

Hiding his face with his bangs he swallowed and stepped forward wanting nothing more than to curl up under his desk and sob, he, of course, wasn't allowed this small pleasure the bully from early stopping him with a meaty hand and a steel grip on his bicep. It stung and Tsuna had no doubt there would be a bruise tomorrow. "Where ya goin' Dame-Tsuna? Too stupid to know when someone's talkin' to ya?"

It was an excuse and he was dragged out feet dragging behind him as he was yanked and pushed. Today would not be a good day.

Tsuna was in the nurse's office wrapping bandage after bandage on his skin, now blotchy and bruised from the roughing the resident bullies offered. Maybe he would skip the rest of the classes?

Rising from his seated position and whimpering he did just that (hobbling mostly mind you). The stairs to the roof brought up his, uh 'happening' at his house with Byakuran Tsuna really hoped it didn't happen again. The hobble up was painstakingly slow and his muscles screamed from the activity so quickly after his beating. Standing out in the cool, crisp air was worth it and he would take more beatings just so he could enjoy it. (Not really, don't send more. His body wouldn't survive.)

While usually he would rest against the wall something caught his eye and he deflated shock gracing his features. There was another ghost in Namimori, and why did it have to be him to see them?!

Tsuna's hands still froze, but he didn't scream though he did cast a cursory glance. This ghost was much taller than himself (Granted, most people were) but not quite Byakuran's height, spiky black hair, deep mocha eyes and the school uniform. Tsuna felt the urge to scream again.

'

Inhaling deeply he clenched his fists and stepped closer. Maybe it was friendly? "Ghost-san is there a way I can help you?" The ghost flickered briefly before sending him a smile; it was fake Tsuna could tell and for some reason he couldn't explain it unnerved him. "Ahaha, you can see me?" the ghost questioned lightly tone deceptively calm. Again Tsuna could tell it was a farce the laugh forced and face too tight, this ghost made him feel uneasy.

Tsuna would not back down something was bothering the ghost and he was set on figuring out what so plastering a beaming smile on his face he set off for war. "Yes, it's much easier to notice the anomalies in life instead of letting them wither away. And do me a favour Ghost-san if you aren't smiling sincerely please don't."

There it was an actual honest emotion on its face; confusion.

The smile fell and the ghost stared, eyes cold. "Ghost-san why don't you tell me what's bothering you? It'll make me go away quicker."

"You wouldn't understand I had no reason left to live I was unneeded, _useless_!" There was no calm facade anymore just a boy that hadn't had anyone to listen. Tsuna placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder pointedly ignoring how it sunk and a freezing aura passed over him, Tsuna would help the spectre it was bad to bottle things up for so long. " _I_ was the one the pulled them along! Got them to where they were, we would have gone to nationals if I didn't, break my goddamn arm!" The ghost screamed clenching its fists as he flickered in and out of focus. "They threw me away blaming me the one that carried them," he hissed eyes wide and flaring in anger. " _I_ was the one that did everything for them while they barely lifted a finger. I just got so angry they blamed, pushed and mocked and then I was looking down," the ghosts rage was gone as he slumped eyes downcast hiccups interrupting every couple of words. "They didn't try to stop me, only watched and whispered and I felt used, a-and then I was here, tape covering everything my b-body on the sidewalk."

Tsuna watched with sad eyes as the being before him broke down tears, creating a blubbering mess of the boy before him without thinking Tsuna brought the person (Because even if they were dead, they still felt like humans) closer to bury their head into his neck the pin-prickling aura clustered around him. The position was awkward as the ghost was much taller than himself and had to bend to fit, icy hands gripping his shirt with abandon tears clearly there but not staining his shirt.

Wrapping his arms as much as he could around the taller boy Tsuna comforted in the only way he knew how.

The two of them had stayed in that position for at least two classes and his shoulder started to ache and his companions crying had calmed to mere sniffles and a watery smile."You're not so bad,"

Tsuna laughed, arms still snugly wrapped around the colders frame."I could say the same for you, and please, my name's Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna."

The ghost sniffled again before shuffling out his grip with a content expression hand now on Tsuna's shoulders."Then it's only fair you call me Takeshi."

This was Tsuna's second tentative friendship and he thought this one would be swell Takeshi was already much nicer than Byakuran.

Night had come quick enough and Tsuna was snuggled in bed under his comforter a pleasant heat curled around his form. He slept well for a good few hours. A niggling warning in the back of his mind, he paid it no attention.

A sudden cold plastered itself on his body and Tsuna jerked awake scrambling away, he didn't get anywhere far. Looking down with a disoriented scowl he tried to drag himself free from the menace that called itself Byakuran. Arms looped around his waist the bane of his life nuzzled his hip a purely predatory smile on his face. That night Tsuna slept no longer too busy unhinging the ghost from his hip.

 _This_ was most definitely his life.


	3. Unparalleled Energy

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

Not going to lie I did this during a lecture, and like always it has not been revised. Hope you enjoy, and before I go, Dialogue why art thou so hard?!~River

* * *

Takeshi had taken to following (floating) after him now that in itself was not a bad thing, in fact, Tsuna liked having Takeshi around, he was a bubbling ball of happiness a complete 360 of the week before. The problem with his shadowing was he tried to talk to him during class and Tsuna received countless dubious looks after he had tried -and failed- whispering for _'Takeshi stop! I am in class!'_ needless to say, it didn't bring results.

"Tsuna, I just want to talk. No harm in that, is there?" Takeshi laughed freely arms, finding their way to wrap around his shoulders to rest the urge to scream was getting much harder to contain.

Hissing under his breathe Tsuna not so subtly shrugged the offending appendages away no wonder people thought he was crazy they couldn't see Takeshi. "If you do not stop now _I will end you!_ " later he remembered Takeshi was already dead and his threat was meaningless; yes this was his life now.

The class period went on in all its strangeness Takeshi's insistent prodding, and Tsuna wanting to slam his head on the desk for it to just end.

He had never received such bewildered looks in his life. They were actually quite amusing. Nezu-sensei's face was particularly amusing mouth hung open and he had to resist the urge to say,'close your mouth or you'll catch flies' that morning had indeed been enjoyable compared to the majority.

As soon as the bell rang Tsuna was up and stumbling out the door sting laughter resounding in his ears when he nearly face-planted over a foot his tormentors would never give him a free day...

His sanctuary was not an option today Hibari-san had decided to roost there for the day and that meant Tsuna had to traverse the thing (read: Hell) that was the school for a new safe haven Takeshi loyally drifting behind him.

"The school really is interesting huh? Everything is so different from when I was alive." Takeshi whispered behind him tone sombre. Tsuna wanted to ask how, why was it different, but he refrained now was not the time.

Tsuna hummed eyes peering at his surrounding for a place to hide in silence there was nothing in sight. "Hey, Takeshi?"

"Yes, Tsuna?"

He bit his lip teasing the skin between his teeth, "Why don't you explore. See if anything's the same?" he offered lightly still wary of another possible outbreak.

The ghost's arms were suddenly around him cold, unnatural, but there and Takeshi was smiling lips pulled wide and genuine Tsuna liked that smile it was free. Then the cold was gone his companion flickering away. That was something that was different between Byakuran and Takeshi other than the obvious Takeshi could flicker out of existence and go wherever he wanted the menace could not.

Tsuna settled for a little crevice overlooking the gate small and hardly noticeable he was quite sure he had passed it more than once in his search.

Settling in a comfortable, position Tsuna set on to do nothing, he was safe in his hideaway and he wanted to sleep. That's not too much to ask right...?

His peace was shattered so quickly he wondered if it had started at all. "Today is an EXTREMELY good day to run!" Please don't be another ghost, please don't be another ghost was probably going to be his new motto.

This one was brighter (and louder) close-cut white hair as he punched the air ecstatic grin on his face. That was promptly when the spirit noticed him the wind whipped around him his already crazy hair, slapping him in the face with the wind from the man's mad dash over to him. "You should Extremely join the boxing club!"

Tsuna twitched an uneasy smile hands twitching in front of him. "No thank you I have no interest." The scream was strong with this one.

The ghost wasn't detoured latching onto his arms with a vice grip and yelling. "I insist you must join the boxing club!"

He still wasn't sure how that would work.

He was quickly dragged away feet nowhere near the ground. "HIEEE!" there was the scream that so desperately wanted to be free.

The so called 'boxing club' was nothing more than a busted ring and very few working lights."Um, Ghost-san I really can't-" his refusal was interrupted.

"My name is Ryohei, but you can Extremely call me Onii-san!"

Was he supposed to call a ghost Onii-san? Well, it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen.

"Uh, O-onii-san why is it that you're the only member?" Tsuna was honestly curious all the clubs in Namimori had at least one member, but this place was just plain deserted. That apparently was not a good question to ask he realized soon after a shadow coming over Ryohei's face and form tensing. From anger or something else, Tsuna wasn't sure.

"I died," Was the answer.

Tsuna could see that, but he refrained from voicing it. "But weren't their other members?"

"No, it was just my sister and me- well more me, she was my support." A nostalgic smile ghosted over his features, shoulders shaking, and eyes downturn. Guilt was already flooding him in waves Tsuna apologized.

"No, no, it's alright, it was my fault anyway," Ryohei laughed it of small and tight. "I was Extremely careless in a match and I died of a concussion. Coma first, then I just slipped." Silence followed after Ryohei twiddling the bandages wrapped around his hands. "I saw her crying," he started crumpling against the busted ring. "She screamed and yelled grasping at my bed sheets." Tsuna wanted to do something, but he didn't know what so he just leaned close the rope of the ring digging into his back.

"I never thought I would regret anything in life, but that made me want to start everything over just so I could see her face again." Ryohei was shaking eyes wide in remembrance Tsuna held him as he shook, petting and whispering that he was alright that things would get better. He didn't know if that was true if things could be better in the afterlife.

He swallowed hand petting the hair of the spirit next to him the standard cold shocking him to the bones."I don't think it was completely Onii-san's fault. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He received a hesitant nod in return that pushed him on."Then if it was something Onii-san enjoyed then there's nothing wrong, you enjoyed with all your heart until the end and sometimes things happen but it's not your fault."

Ryohei looked like he was going to protest, but Tsuna stopped him with a look. "Your sister must have been a wonderful person cheering you on despite everything. I understand you feel guilty for leaving her so early, but that is fine, it gives them time to grow. She loved and I'm sure wouldn't want to see you like this over her."Tsuna finished Ryohei tucked close to him. The dingy room all but forgotten.

"You're right, she Extremely wouldn't like to see me like this. I'll go on just for her, just to see her smile."

This was alright, it was progress and Tsuna was helping.

The boxer trailed after him claiming that as his new Onii-san he would protect Tsuna. Today had been a good day, hopefully, Byakuran wouldn't flip it to the universe and back.

He was starting to come to terms with this being his life.


	4. Winter's Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.**

 **Gosh, I am so sorry for the delay, I was dealing with family matters and this chapter just did not want to be written. So sorry for that and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Life had calmed down to crawl, the weather seeming more like a snowball as the days went by. Tsuna had very reluctantly come to terms that this was his life now and even more that he _enjoyed_ learning and helping the annoyances in his life.

And winter was when, Tsuna met his next ghost

"So," Tsuna drawled casually leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, eyes slipping to and fro between the apparition and the deceptively frail flakes drifting over the town. "How did you die?" wouldn't this be a conversation to see? A willowy man asking a wall how it died, priceless.

This ghost for one was a woman standing tall, proud holding a unique kind of beauty. Short black hair framing her face as she smiled softly. Squinting Tsuna noticed a small figure on the woman's cheek- to him it looked akin to a clover.

The woman seemed to radiate warmth and understanding despite the frigid cold surrounding them – or well him. He still wasn't sure if weather affected his undead companions – her white dress fluttering from the wind.

She continued to smile politely as, Tsuna barraged her with questions, silence a constant comrade. That was fine with him though, not everyone wanted to talk, but he wasn't going to abandon her in suppressing silence forever. It never did anyone good Tsuna knew that all too well his, mother a victim of self-decided torture. Shuffling as close as he considered appropriate. Tsuna spoke eyes a warm blaze. "You may not wish to tell me now, but eventually," or rather he hoped that she would eventually tell him of her death. After all, Tsuna was rather fond of helping ghosts that went astray. "I hope to learn more about your story."

The ghost parted a wave of her hand and a wistful smile staying in her wake. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to reach out and plea for her to stay, but that was not his to ask.

* * *

There next meeting was still in the bitter clutches of winter with Tsuna, squished under layer after layer of coats, groceries in hand plotting both the resurrection and death of Byakuran – he could've been like any other norma- er supernatural thing and not thrust him out into the unforgiving cold b _ut no_ he just had to torture him. Tsuna was _so_ going to burn his marshmallows- it was only fair.

The ghost came along and stopped him from falling with a steady hand warm smile still gracing her pale features. Tsuna blinked, but passed her a grateful tilt of his head as he struggled to balance the groceries in one hand and the weight of multiple jackets on his person- seriously, where did his mother get so many? -he toddled home rambling as he went, not really expecting answers. "So does weather even bother you? Or like do you stop feeling warmth and cold?" Tsuna wrinkled his nose trying to jostle a stray snowflake off. "Because that would be wonderful not having to suffer through what god 'dubbed' winter." He huffed in annoyance when the small flake didn't budge. His companion gliding after him, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter at Tsuna's battle against a snowflake.

"Haha, laugh it up you're not the one being assaulted by a snowflake," Tsuna said lips twitching up in mirth, it felt nice acting like this even if the conversation is one-sided.

A few blocks later- as well as the rescues courtesy of his reserved helper – they arrived a street away from his home wind slapping his face nipping at his cheeks till they were cherries and mussing up the already unruly mass he called his hair. Turning to face his silent keeper to say his thanks he fell short the apparition vanishing before he could get a word out.

Crestfallen Tsuna walked home, pausing before he reached for the door and looked out at the street uttering a grateful "Thanks for the help today!" before he slipped inside.

* * *

Their third encounter consisted of Tsuna blowing a fuse, Takeshi adding fuel to the fire, and Byakuran – ahem! Devil in disguise – being the instigator he is and Ryohei oblivious to it all. It was _not_ an ideal meeting in the least and Tsuna felt bad that the ghost had to be subjected to psycho's he called his companions. Though to his eminence horror and joy, she seemed to take it all in stride a knowing gleam in her eyes as her gaze shifted to Byakuran who in return smirked.

Tsuna felt dread well up inside him why did Byakuran have to know the nice lady? He was evil!

"Tsunayoshi what stray did you bring in now?" was Byakuran's oh-so-splendid question catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity. It did not slip his mind that the menace used 'Tsunayoshi' instead of the customary 'Tsu-chan' it did not bode well with him.

"But she's not an animal so how did Tsuna bring in a stray?" _that_ was what Takeshi thought was wrong with this whole situation?

And then finally Ryohei. "She should Extremely stay! The more the merrier."

The hour after with his idiots acting up a storm and the new ghost in their group had him banging his head into a wall as Takeshi – wonderful, wonderful Takeshi – joked about it. "Maa Tsuna you shouldn't do that, you just might die." He's joking was not appreciated in the least.

After everything with the lot of them slinking off to god knows where – except Byakuran he knew were the creep was – Tsuna, sat down on the steps outside his house an apologized. "Look, I know they're annoying and I mean _annoying_ and I wanted to apologize for how crazy they can be. I really hope they won't scare you off," them scaring off anyone normal in his life was becoming a normal occurrence and Tsuna was starting to think they were doing it on purpose – the store attendant never saw them coming. "So sorry for that and I'm not sure if you heard me a couple days ago, but thanks for the grocery help."

She was still smiling arms wrapped around her legs as she nodded white dress still present. As he paused to breathe, she spoke voice small polite- well what he could make out of it. "Luce,"

'Lace' continued on in something that sounded nothing more than gibberish before she laughed, loud and free as she clearly noticed his confused expression. Gesturing to herself with one hand, she repeated 'Luce' and just as quick as his confusion came it left, embarrassment taking its place. It was her name and Tsuna had never felt more stupid – okay, he has, but that was for another time – smiling stupidly Tsuna copied the gesture and said "Tsuna. And it's wonderful finally meeting you Luce!"

She giggled again eyes becoming crescents before she waved and vanished.

* * *

So maybe her story would be harder to understand, but he was happy he knew her-Luce's name now and that was something. Now to figure out that language...

Yes, Tsuna was starting to enjoy his life now.


	5. Not so Normal Errands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.**

* * *

Interlude: Not so normal errands

* * *

Today was just supposed to be full of normal errands from his normal mother; just an average day. (Somewhere the universe laughed) But no the bane of his life just had to leech away at his sanity.

"Why are you here?!"Tsuna refused to acknowledge the anger induced crack in his voice. Byakuran forever the nuisance drifted on his back lazy smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes- Tsuna immediately disliked what was to come."Tsu-chan is an interesting pawn. I don't want to miss anything entertaining."

"So you're going to stalk me?" He really hoped the answer would be a 'No'.

"Of course~"

Tsuna hung his head realization flooding his system; he was in the middle of town, _arguing_ with a ghost everyone must think he's crazy. As life would have it mothers were pulling their children away as said children just pointed and stared-"Okaa-san what's wrong with that man?" "Something very wrong! Now come along!"- he felt his face burn with embarrassment the ghosts mocking laughter pulsing through his ears. "Now it just won't do for you to ignore me." Byakuran floated around him surprisingly warm breath fanning over him.

"First Takeshi and now _you_ when will it stop?" Tsuna bemoaned cradling his head in his hands completely missing the unhappy turn of Byakuran's lips. He was the only one allowed to make Tsu-chan's life a living hell.

"Till I take over this insignificant world, and after~" Tsuna contemplated that as they walked (Well only he walked) to the store. Would it be worth damning the world for just a piece of freedom? "Tsu-chan will still be my favourite pawn though." No, No, it, wouldn't he would be damned with it.

* * *

The trip to the grocers was one Tsuna never wanted to push through again. Takeshi had at some point decided that today was a good day of scare Tsuna popping up out of the middle of nowhere resulting in a scream much higher and dangerous in pitch, though he was proud that the two victims flinched in pain from the decibel level. Revenge is best when unexpected.

After his very untimely arrival Byakuran had made it his personal goal to annoy Tsuna further Takeshi joined soon after questioning "Oh is this another game Tsuna? Can I join?" to which Byakuran (Devil-in the-flesh. Tsuna swore he saw horns and a tail spring out!) kindly responded, pulling Tsuna's cheek cold now expected "The more the merrier hm~? Tsu-chan is such a wonderful plaything don't you think?"

Tsuna wished they were alive so that his frantic swatting and squirming caused pain instead of amusement tipped laughter and hands trying- but not succeeding- to snatch him up. Tsuna could just imagine how strange that would've been. Arms wrapped around empty air so as not to fall legs curled in an unnatural position yelling at the top of his lungs.

The clothes, pulling, hair poking and Tsuna's slipping reign on his temper continued with Byakuran and surprisingly Takeshi trying to goad him into blowing; he was quite sure steam was coming out of his ears. He never knew ghosts could be so, _so... irritating!_

Why did it have to be him? They were making his life s _o **hard**_.

Takeshi oblivious to the irritation popped the metaphorical bubble. It was nothing large that caused the small man to explode rather it was the two demons

"Tsuna your so light," Takeshi marvelled hand grabbing at the scruff of his shirt like he was an unruly kitten. Tsuna sniffed at the thought he was much more of a threat than a kitten. Though in his current position he was happy no one was around to see him hang in the air like a rag-doll.

"Yes Takeshi I know. Now please put me down, this is not comfortable. He was of course ignored in favour of Byakuran's suggestion. "Takeshi hand me Tsu-chan I've come up with a new game."

Tsuna paled, he knew to get the hell out of the immediate area whenever Byakuran mentioned the words 'Tsu-chan' and 'Game' in the same sentence. His room was a testament to the horror Byakuran can come up with at the drop of a hat. His wall would never _ever_ be the same.

"No Takeshi no, please I''m begging you please don't hand me over to Satan willingly I'l-"

Tsuna internally cried as Takeshi practically gifted him to the ruler of the Underworld. Where was an angel when he needed one?

Switching targets Tsuna squirmed in Byakuran's hold to face him. "Byakuran if your thinking what I think you're thinking please don't."

The white haired demon smiled pale finger reaching to tap him on the nose. "Oh, now Tsu-chan what is it that you think I'm going to do? After all, I have nothing but your absolute safety on my mind." Tsuna so wanted to shout liar. They were still in an alleyway. Meaning he had no excuse to save his skin.

"Don't throw me! I was not meant to fly. See I have no wings." Just to prove his point he flapped an arm. He realized his mistake soon after.

"Now," Byakuran had an interesting glint in his eye and Tsuna realized too late that he had just given the bane of his life _an idea_. "That is a much better idea than what i had in mind. I just wanted to carry you on my back, but that Tsu-chan is a brilliant idea! Don't you think so Takeshi?"

Tsuna prayed that Takeshi wouldn't agree. He was, as always, disappointed.

"Ready to fly Tsu-chan?" No, he was not. He was more focused on keeping his soul inside his body.

Next thing he knew he was in the air and rapidly coming down to kiss the Earth. They were both sadists out to ruin his life Tsuna just knows they are. He just really wished Takeshi didn't join the dark side.

If he lived Tsuna was so going to put his plan to revive Byakuran into action. The man was going to die by his hands and only his hands.

And note-to-self: Never allow Byakuran to tag along. Use force if necessary.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to apologize for how long this has taken to put up because it is literally all my fault for it not being put up earlier due to me being a lazy person and a procrastinator at heart. I can't say when the next actual chapter will be up because as you've all see I'm absolutely glorious at keeping promises and because college is really kicking my butt because of exams. But know I'll try to put up new chapters or stories.**


End file.
